


Believe in Ghosts, kid?

by Llamadramaphan



Category: Superantural
Genre: Age Difference, But he can deal with it, Castiel doesn't really like it either, Crack, Dean doesn't like it, Fluff, Height difference, Horny Sam Winchester, Smut, They meet at a party, and Gabe starts talking about Ghosts bc he's weird, established Destiel, kinda crack at the end, like at all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 17:16:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5383844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llamadramaphan/pseuds/Llamadramaphan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So basically Sam is at a party to keep an eye on his reckless older brother and meets Gabe in the process, a weirdo that starts talking to him about Ghosts and somehow they end up in bed.</p>
<p>(porn with a little bit of plot. Also Sam is 17, Gabe is 23, sorry if anyone doesn't like that)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Believe in Ghosts, kid?

**Author's Note:**

> Even though Sabriel was never even hinted at in the series, I've somehow come to love this pairing (it hurts way less then any other supernatural ship so) and I was in the mood to write a little bit of smut so - enjoy. 
> 
> (Sorry for any mistakes btw, I'm shit and English ain't my first language)

“Believe in Ghosts, kid?”  
“What?”  
Sam raises his eyebrows, staring down at the kid who’s seriously invading his personal bubble at the moment. Sure, they’re at a party and everybody just seems to deem unnecessary physical contact okay but not Sam. He’s here for a reason after all.  
And the main subject of said reason has been out of Sam’s sight for way to long.  
He contemplates just gently pushing the guy out of the way – but then he catches another glimpse of blonde, short hair and he exhales loudly, relieved.  
Dean was still there, and judging by the way he was bouncing around on the dance floor – in high spirits.  
“Come on don’t ignore me now Sasquatch!”  
“Sasquatch?” Sam almost spits out his drink, eyeing the stranger confusedly.  
“You’re big and you got lots of hair – you’re a Sasquatch.”  
Was this dude high or something?  
“Anyway, so….Ghosts.”  
Sam nodded, trying to find a way to escape the way the guy had managed to corner him. Which was actually kind of hilarious since Sam was at least a foot taller than the dude, and also quite a lot bulkier – but also less rude, which is why he kept himself from just making his way around the guy and cocked his head to the side in a questioning manner instead.  
“What about them?”  
“You believe in them or not?”  
Sam shrugged, downing the last bit of his drink, making a face at the sour aftertaste.  
The other kid smiled at that but didn’t allow himself to get distracted from their main topic which he seemed to be very interested in.  
“Can’t say they don’t, got no reason to believe they do.” Sam reasoned and the guy let out a little groan that reminded Sam of a porno for a weird reason. He really shouldn’t have finished his drink. “Come on! Never had a paranormal experience? No weird noises at midnight?”  
“Nope. Nothing like that.” Sam rolled his eyes, standing on his tiptoes to get an even better overview of the crowd and his brother, dancing mindlessly in the middle of it all.  
“Well that’s a shame then.” The smaller guy murmured and Sam’s attention swayed back to him, one eyebrow quirked up. “Sorry.”  
It was ridiculous how bad Sam suddenly felt for letting the stranger down and the temptation to just make up some unbelievable story to satisfy the dude almost overtook him – that was until said boy’s head tilted up again and he was staring at Sam with mischief glistening in milky eyes. “Want to see something paranormal then?”  
“If you’re gonna take me into a backroom to show me your cock now I’ll kick your ass.”  
The guy seemed to be baffled for a second, almost star struck as he squinted up at Sam, before throwing his head back, letting a bell-like laughter roar through the room. Thank god it was drowned out by the noise of the party but Sam was still a little bit shocked by it, ending his confusion with a little chuckle.  
“Wow didn’t know you were fantasizing about that kind of stuff with me, kiddo.”  
“Why do you keep calling me kiddo?”  
“Because you’re younger than me, dumbass.”  
“You think? How old are you then?”  
Sam was taken aback by the flirty tone in his voice but couldn’t bring himself to shut up. He had finally reached the ‘everything is nice and I can’t stop smiling’ phase to his drunken-ness and he knew that it would be over far too soon anyway, so why interrupt it?  
“23. Still think you’re older than me, huh?”  
“Fine.”  
Sam scoffed, hiding his confusion of the stranger’s age. He looked way younger. Like 17 maybe. “So, how old are you? Or are you just not gonna tell me?”  
“Seventeen.”  
“Shit.”  
“What?”  
“Not legal.”  
That’s when Sam snorted, hiding his face behind his palm as he laughed into it softly, shaking his head when he had stopped, looking down at the other guy with soft playfulness in his eyes, which were almost glistening in the dim lights of the living room.  
“No one needs to know.”  
Oops. The words were out before Sam could stop himself and when the stranger – as if on cue – flung himself against him, pressing the younger Winchester against the wall, he couldn’t even bring himself to be mad.  
This dude was hot, with golden hair and dreamy eyes and – god Sam really was tipsy.  
“Oh really? Well who am I to deny this then?”  
Their lips met and Sam felt himself softly moan against the stranger’s mouth, bringing his hips up for their groins to meet. “Still about that backroom?” Ragged breaths were shared as Sam quickly nodded. He had transitioned into ‘reckless’ stage without his knowing and the aftershocks of ‘everything’s well and good’ caused him to grin dopily into the next kiss, shared as they made their way down the hall, distancing themselves from the lively room, housing about 50 sweaty teenagers, grinding against one another as obnoxious music blared through speakers. But who was Sam to judge. Especially now, that he was grinding against something – or someone rather, himself, with little mewls leaving his lips when they weren’t occupied with someone else’s.  
“Fuck.” It wasn’t more than a whisper, leaving Sam’s make-out partner’s mouth when they finally found an empty room, after the Winchester had been pressed against a wall in the hall before. But this was more private and Sam’s body was tingling as he thought about everything that could be done in here, with no one watching.  
“Fuck I- fuck what’s your name babe?” Even though Sam felt as if it was a little too late for formalities, he smiled as he replied, asking for the name of boy he was clutching onto as well. “I’m Gabe. Gabriel. But call me Gabe.”  
Sam chuckled, draping himself over ‘Gabe’, locking his elbows behind the boy’s neck. “Will do.” He whispered, before pulling them over to the quite convenient bed. His calves his the mattress and they both went down with their lips connected and breaths ragged.  
“What else will you do Sam? Mh? What else do you want to do?”  
Sam didn’t remember being as drunk as he was in that moment but he figured that he must have drunk the exact kind of alcohol that made presence hours after the intake. And he was completely content with that.  
Just like he was almost ridiculously content with the body draped over him, the body that belonged to a certain 23 year old with sinful lips and a weird obsession for ghosts.  
“Whatever you want me to do.” He murmured, hushed against Gabriel’s neck as said boy left traces of kisses down his throat, variating from licking to biting once in a while, drawing shaky breaths out of Sam as their crotches rubbed against one another, far too clothed to do anything for them. Yeah. Yeah a serious loss of clothing needed to happen, Sam was sure of it. And so he hooked his thumbs in Gabe’s jeans, pulling them down.  
“Fuck Sam…” Gabe breathed, deciding that it was time for Sam to undress a bit now too, pushing a hand under the fabric of Sam’s shirt. Sam shuddered at the cold skin but got the hint anyway, pulling the shirt over his head and flinging it somewhere in the room, for it to be forgotten as Gabriel immediately started paying attention to the newly unclothed skin, pressing open mouthed kisses to Sam’s pecks and stomach.  
But it wasn’t enough.  
Sam was tipsy and needy, the constant worry for his older brother who had actually been the reason for his appearance at this party slowly starting to nag him. He deserved some of the stuff Dean had been getting constantly the past years too – and he decided that he wanted it with the gorgeous stranger Gabriel.  
“Come on Gabe…come on…” without a second thought, Sam pulled the jeans further down until they pooled around Gabriel’s bent knees, hands immediately coming up to cup the older boy through his briefs.  
“Holy shit Sam…” Gabriel breathed, hips snapping forward and into Sam’s palm, drawing a sly smirk out of the Winchester. But Sam intended to go even further.  
He was feeling reckless and in combination with the pull that was lust, pooling low in his stomach, he slipped his hand into the soft fabric, huffing out a short breath as his hand closed around Gabriel’s member. “Fuck Sam…fuck…” Sam smirked, tilting his head up to connect their lips once again, moaning into the kiss as he jerked his wrist in a slow but steady rhythm, that was soon to be interrupted as Gabe lounged forward, pulling Sam’s jeans down before the younger boy even knew what was happening, leaving him in only boxers. With a dick in his hands. Iconic.  
Gabriel smiled, kissing Sam on the forehead, confusing the Winchester at how soft the gesture was. But the mood was quickly changed as both their members were freed and Gabe grinded down, drawing a low whine out of Sam as he gripped the older boy’s hips, not allowing him to go up again, desperate for the friction.  
“Eager, huh?” But Gabe’s breath was also rugged and they moaned in unison as their dicks brushed against one another, slick with precome and sweat.  
Sam slipped one hand between the two of them, grasping both their members and keeping them in line as Gabriel did the work, getting them riled up enough for Sam to almost forget his own name, only whispering Gabe’s over and over as the mattress kept making noise at their movement. “Fuck Ga-abe.” He whined, pushing his hips up in a hopeless attempt for even more friction, mewling as Gabriel bent down to kiss him, even though it was more of a slip ‘n slide of their tongues than anything else.  
Not that Sam wasn’t happy with that.  
They continued, rhythm building up until the bed was creaking. Sam’s unoccupied hand raked up and down Gabe’s back, digging itself into the flesh there and when Gabriel bit into the sweet spot right below his jawline, he was sent over the edge.  
“Fuck!” Sam grunted, white painting his stomach and chest as Gabe still moved against him. “F- finish in my- my mouth, come on…” he murmured, and Gabriel complied, moving up until his thighs were on either side of Sam’s face, his dick hovering over the boy’s mouth. Sam, who was still in an after orgasmic bliss, slightly inched forward, parting his lips and welcoming the member in, draping his tongue over the slit as Gabe entered. “S-Shit Sam…” the older boy groaned, hips jerking forward slightly, sending the head of his dick fully into Sam’s mouth, to which the Winchester moaned, the sound vibrating through Gabriel’s member, finally sending him over the edge as well, with a loud “Shit!” and a hand buried in Sam’s messy hair. Sam opened his mouth wider, tasting Gabe’s come on his tongue briefly before swallowing it down, bitter aftertaste lingering as Gabriel inched away and collapsed next to Sam, breathing heavily.  
“Fuck Sam…” the older boy chuckled and Sam did also, one hand held over his mouth brushing his lips softly as he pulled away, which were still wet and swollen.  
They spent a few minutes like that, Sam spreading his arm for Gabe to use it as a pillow and cuddle closer and they were content, at least for a while. That was until Sam snorted again. “What’s up Sasquatch?”  
“Why the hell did you start talking to me about Ghosts again?”  
Gabe quirked one eyebrow up, as if he had forgotten and Sam rolled his eyes.  
“Earlier? ‘Do you believe in Ghosts kid?’”  
“Oh yeah.”  
Gabriel laughed, snuggling even closer in the process.  
“I just wanted you to talk to me. And I didn’t come up with anything better. Also, people are more likely to become invested if you start with something weird like that.”  
“That’s so dumb.”  
“Worked though, didn’t it?”  
Sam nodded, smirking softly – then the door flung open.  
“Sammy there you are you- HOLY SHIT WHAT THE HELL WHO THE HELL IS THAT!” It was Dean. Of fucking course it was.  
Sam groaned, hiding his face behind his hands as his obviously drunk brother stumbled towards the bed, ignoring Gabe’s lost expression next to him.  
“Dean leave them be.”  
A slower, darker voice came from behind them and that’s when Gabriel sprung back to life, exclaiming “Oh hello there lil’ brother!” loudly as he seemingly recognized the voice.  
“Oh- Gabriel what are you doing here?”  
“Brother- Cas is that your brother?!” Dean was more than confused and the liquor in his bloodstream only added to the equation with a predictable outcome Sam called ‘Sam gets humiliated and has to do the laundry for the next two weeks’.  
“Yes Dean that is my older brother Gabriel. Gabriel why are you in bed with Dean’s younger brother Sam?”  
“Well Cassie that’s because-“  
“SAM THIS GUY IS SIX YEARS OLDER THAN YOU!”  
“Cas is also a year older than you.”  
“YEAH BUT NOT SIX.”  
“Come on Dean-o calm down we just had some-“  
“I DON’T EVEN WANNA KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS HAD!”  
“Dean calm down.”  
“But he- he fucking fucked my baby brother Cas he-“  
“We didn’t fuck De, we just-“  
“SHUT UP SAMMY!”  
“Dean this is unnecessary.”  
“With you on that Cassie-“  
“But I still do not approve of you taking advantage of Sam like that Gabriel.”  
“WHO SAYS HE’S TAKING ADVANTAGE OF ME?”  
“HE’S OLDER!”  
“YOU’RE GAY!”  
Dean gasped.  
“WELL YOU’RE TOO. APPARENTLY.”  
“This is actually pretty funny-“  
“Gabriel!”  
“MOTHERFUCKER!”  
“Try again. Brother Fucker would be more accurate.”  
“Oh my fucking- I WILL KILL YOU!”  
“DEAN!”  
Sam sat up in the bed, glaring at his brother in the doorway.  
“I don’t care that you’re gay and I shut up about Cas fucking you in the middle of the fucking night, keeping me up late. Okay I don’t say anything about that so how about you shut up about me and Gabe fucking?”  
There’s an “Oh snap.” Heard from said ‘fucking partner’ and Cas nods, smiling at Sam as he almost gathers his boyfriend in his arms, who’s completely star struck by Sam’s confession and pushes him out of the room softly.  
“See you home Gabriel. Goodnight Sam.”  
Sam replies with a “goodnight Cas- watch out for Dean for me, okay?” which draws another childlike fit out of Dean, who is quickly shut up by Cas, dragging him along anyway.  
“Well that was intense.”  
“Yep.”  
“Up for another round?”  
“’Course.”


End file.
